List of Jeri-MAX Champions
This list only includes current and active Jeri-MAX CAW League Championships. Active Championships Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship The Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship is the highest ranked title in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion in the CAW adaptation of Jeri-MAX was Dorf Liggleton. The current World Heavyweight Champion is King Matt Eichorn, who is in his first reign as champion after defeating Lamarell McDaniel at Jeri-MAX Ooze. Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship The Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship is the 2nd highest ranked title in Jeri-MAX. The TV title would get its name changed when Brutus Beefcake wanted the title to have a more prestigious name. The first Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Champion (then known as the Television Championship) in the CAW adaptation of Jeri-MAX was DreCon the Giant. The current Intercontinental Champion is DreCon the Giant, who is in his third reign as champion after defeating former champion Alberto Del Rio & Skippy Pearls at Jeri-MAX Ooze. Jeri-MAX European Championship The Jeri-MAX European Championship is the 3rd highest ranked singles title in Jeri-MAX. Despite its name, the title actually has nothing to do with Europe. The first Jeri-MAX European Champion was Grover Cleveland. The current European Champion is ❄ (The Artist Formerly Known as Winter Bradleys), who is in his first reign as champion after beating Zeb Kolton and former Champion Steven Santos at the Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble Pre-Show. Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship The Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships are the only tag team division belts in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champions were Jurt Angle and his Gutterslut. The current Jeri-MAX Tag Team Champions are Zoocock Poopgoblin & Sandwich Armdrag of The Shield Trip, who are in their first championship reign both individually and as a team after defeating Danny Jackpot & Blee Blee Blee on Jeri-MAX Episode 54 (VORTEX). Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship The Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship is a Hardcore Division belt that was introduced on the WARP New Year's Special. It is the 4th highest ranked singles title in Jeri-MAX. Starting in Season 2, title matches were held under Hardcore Rules and in Season 3, a 24/7 stipulation was added. The first Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion was Evan Redcourne. The current Hardcore Champion is Penis Chaperone of The Shield Trip, who is in his first reign as champion after defeating "Wildcat" André the Giant on Jeri-MAX Episode 54 (VORTEX). 'Jeri-MAX Women's Championship' The Jeri-MAX Women's Championship is the only championship exclusive to females in Jeri-MAX. The first Jeri-MAX Women's Champion was Yuna after winning the finals Jeri-MAX PMX. The current Women's Champion is Whitnique, who is in her first reign as champion after defeating Danielle Bryan in a Steel Cage Match at the Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble Pre-Show. Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship The Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship is a title used exclusively on Jeri-MAX Eastern. The name of the belt derives from the fact that the Sun, which gives off light, rises in the East. Once in possession of the Light Heavyweight Championship, a Champion must defend it on every episode, earning 1 Jeri-Point for every successful defense. Once a Champion reaches 3 Jeri-Points in 1 reign, the title is vacated and that person must fight for a spot on the Jeri-MAX Main Roster. The current Light Heavyweight Championship is currently vacated. Other Accomplishments Jeri-MAX Triple Crown Winners In order to be a Triple Crown Winner, a Jeri-MAX star must have held the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental and Tag Team Championships at one point in their Jeri-MAX careers. Currently, no Jeri-MAX Star has won the Triple Crown. Below are potential Triple Crown Winners. Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank The title of "Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank" belongs to the person who is in possession of the Jeri-MAX Money in the Jeri-Bank Briefcase. The first Mr. Money in the Jeri-Bank was Pacman Jones, who won the briefcase in a 4-Man Tournament at Jeri-MAX Ooze. Spiral Rumble Winners The following are each Jeri-MAX Seasons Spiral Rumble winners. King of Heavens Winners The Jeri-MAX King of Heavens is a post-season tournament that was started in 2012 to help bridge the gap between seasons. The winner of the tournament is not only crowned King for a year, but also gets a World Heavyweight Championship match at the first CPV of the Jeri-MAX Season. The Current reigning King of Heavens is Matt Eichorn, who defeated Lamarell McDaniel in a 20-Man Tournament in the Spring of 2012. Inactive e-Federation Championships *'Jeri-MAX' :* Jeri-MAX WARP Heavyweight Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Heavyweight Championship :* Jeri-MAX Eastern Championship Championship :* Jeri-MAX WARP Midcard/Emo/Indy Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Russo Pole-Match Championship :* Jeri-MAX Middle-Eastern Championship :* Jeri-MAX WARP Team Championship :* Jeri-MAX VORTEX Team Championship *'Jeri-MAX Elite' :* JME World Heavyweight Championship ::*Zack Ryder :* JME United States Championship ::*Aladdin Hassan ::*Jack Swagger :* JME Television Championship ::*Dorf Liggleton :* JME Tag Team Championship ::*Corey Jackson Gower & Huffington Gower ::*Lamell McDaniel & Larell McDaniel Category:Jeri-Max Category:Vivianverse Championships Category:World Championships in CAW Category:Championships in CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW Category:Tertiary Championships In CAW